


Eau De Severus.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Wizards may be unable to bottle true love, but they can certainly smell it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Severus Snape’s birthday. Have a lovely day, professor. <3

**Title:** **Eau De Severus.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **55** **8** **:** **Classic** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Wizards may be unable to bottle true love, but they can certainly smell it.

**Eau** **De Severus.**

Harry places his latest offering in his husband’s age-mottled hand, smiling as the birthday-boy studies it reverently.

“Still?” Severus asks and Harry becomes once again the besotted fool who brews Amortentia to prove his love every year. 

“Yes. It still smells like you. It’ll always smell like you. I told you that first time, didn’t I?” 

Severus eyes the classic shelf that houses every bottle of Amortentia Harry has ever brewed, one for every 9th of January they’ve spent together. “We need another shelf.”

“Later.” Harry promises, already distracted by the passionate birthday-snog coming Severus’ way in three, two _,_ _one._  


 


End file.
